


Fai rumore

by Grigoriweasley



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Festival di Sanremo, Love, Music, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Giovanni pensa ancora ad Eva.
Relationships: Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fai rumore

Nico aveva insistito così tanto che alla fine avevano ceduto: diceva che a casa sua Sanremo era una specie di istituzione, era d'obbligo guardarlo tutti insieme e poi commentare tutti gli artisti in gara. Quando l'aveva proposto all'inizio, aveva incontrato un po' di resistenza...Elia, ad esempio, era scoppiato a ridergli in faccia. "Ma che davero, Nì? Sanremo lo guarda solo mi nonna ormai" aveva esclamato il moro tra una risata e l'altra, suscitando (come sempre) l'ilarità di Luchino e facendo mettere il broncio a Nico. Marti, essendo il gay noiosissimo per eccellenza, era anche lui abbastanza riluttante all'idea. 

"E dai raga, possiamo cantare le canzoni tutti insieme, come se fossimo al karaoke! E a tutti piace il karaoke, vero?" disse Nico, guardando con ironia il suo ragazzo, che per tutta risposta alzò gli occhi al cielo sorridendo. Gio, l'unico che ancora non aveva espresso la sua posizione sulla vicenda, cercò di offrire una soluzione diplomatica: "Veniamo, a patto che ci siano pizza e birre a volontà". "Ce sto, però me servono il ketchup e la senape pe' metterle sulle croste della pizza" stabilì Luchino, suscitando il disgusto generale.  
E così, grazie alle parole del sommo Garau, i Contrabbandieri si ritrovarono la prima sera del festival (alcuni piuttosto di malavoglia) nel salotto di casa di Nico; lui e Marti stavano sdraiati e accoccolati sul divano, Elia e Gio si erano appropriati delle due enormi poltrone che stavano ai lati e il povero Luchino era stato relegato a terra sul tappeto. Lui però non sembrò avere particolari problemi durante la serata: si scofanava le sue croste mentre muoveva la testa a ritmo di Ringo Starr ("questi so' simpatici e poi se chiamano Pinguini e me fanno pensa' a Silvia" aveva detto, beccandosi un cuscino in testa da parte di Elia).   
Marti non era particolarmente entusiasta di nessuna canzone, tant'è che alle 23 era già crollato e si era addormentato sulla spalla di Nico, che ogni tanto si girava a guardarlo e sorrideva come un ebete; Elia era troppo impegnato a infastidire Luchino per poter prestare attenzione alle canzoni e Gio ascoltava tutto in silenzio, ridendo ogni tanto per quei due che si azzuffavano e poi tornando subito serio. Nico se ne accorse e gli chiese con gli occhi se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava; Gio fece un cenno con la testa, come a dire "Va tutto bene", ma Nico ormai aveva imparato a conoscerlo e sapeva che stava mentendo. non volle però forzarlo a parlare e così si limitò a sorridergli e a fargli un occhiolino, che il riccio ricambiò.  
Nico però ci aveva visto giusto: Giovanni era rimasto molto colpito da una canzone in gara... Di solito lui non ascoltava quel tipo di musica, ma quella canzone e quel testo in particolare gli avevano lasciato una strana sensazione addosso, quasi come un pugno nello stomaco. "Sai che cosa penso? Che non dovrei pensare": queste parole rispecchiavano perfettamente il suo stato d'animo.

Perché lui, molto spesso, si era ritrovato a pensare a lei quando non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Lei, che l'aveva lasciato quasi due anni prima e che adesso stava con un altro. 

Lei, che lui non era riuscito a dimenticare completamente.

E' vero, era uscito qualche mese con Sofia e tutto sommato era stato bene con lei, ma non ne era innamorato; e poi continuava a essere geloso quando vedeva Eva e quel Canegallo passare mano nella mano o stare a baciarsi davanti scuola. Adesso erano tutti amici tra di loro e a volte andavano insieme a delle feste, ma Giovanni non riusciva a stare del tutto sereno accanto a quello lì. Faceva ancora troppo male. Lo sapeva, sapeva che lui era stato un fidanzato di merda e che Eva si meritava sicuramente meglio di qualcuno che le mentisse sempre e che la trascurasse per stare con i proprio amici, ma nonostante tutto lui di Eva era stato, ed era ancora, innamorato veramente.

"Che mi ritrovo negli stessi posti, proprio quei posti che dovevo evitare": quante volte era passato accanto a quel parchetto, quello da cui se ci si siede abbastanza in alto si può riuscire a vedere quasi tutta Roma. Era il posto preferito di Eva e lui gliel'aveva portata molte volte; qualche volta per festeggiare, molto più di frequente per farsi perdonare dopo averle dato l'ennesima delusione. 

"E faccio finta di non ricordare": davanti ai suoi amici e, soprattutto, davanti a Sofia, Giovanni fingeva che tutto andasse bene; non poteva certo fare capire alla sua attuale ragazza che stava ancora sotto un treno per la sua ex. E così si teneva sempre impegnato, specialmente quando erano tutti insieme a qualche festa: scherzava coi Contrabbandieri, ballava con Sofia, beveva, tutto pur di non pensare a quanto fosse bella Eva quella sera mentre ballava e rideva con le sue amiche. Anche lui un tempo riusciva a farla ridere così, ma come un idiota aveva rovinato tutto per una ragazzata. Ciò che gli faceva più male però era il fatto che da quando si erano lasciati, lei rideva molto di più. Era più sicura di sé stessa, usciva di più...Brillava, ma lui non era lì accanto per vederla splendere.

"Che non ne voglio fare a meno ormai, di quel bellissimo rumore che fai": questa parte lo aveva proprio stroncato, perché aveva capito che lui non voleva più fare a meno di Eva. Voleva stare di nuovo con lei, parlarle, farla ridere, starle accanto mentre la vedeva realizzare i suoi sogni. Voleva farla stare bene, come lei faceva stare bene lui. Perché Eva era così, faceva stare bene tutti quelli che le stavano intorno; lui gliel'aveva detto tempo prima, lassù su quel parchetto, mentre osservavano la città ai loro piedi. Forse, col tempo, se le avesse dimostrato di essere cambiato e che ci teneva ancora a lei, le cose si sarebbero aggiustate; in fondo sperare non gli costava nulla. Per adesso, però, si sarebbe limitato a pensare a lei in silenzio, magari ascoltando proprio questa canzone, rivivendo il bellissimo rumore che lei gli faceva nascere nell'anima.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa canzone è una delle mie preferite del festival, mi fa provare la forza di un amore che io non ho mai provato...E così di getto è uscita questa piccola fic, in cui ho immaginato quali possano essere stati i pensieri di Giovanni nell'ascoltarla. probabilmente fa schifo, ma io l'ho sentita molto mentre la scrivevo quindi spero vi piaccia. :)


End file.
